The Watcher
by EvilEdna42
Summary: Jayne has a watcher... JayneRiver
1. Default Chapter

"She do that a lot?" Malcolm Reynolds asked, voice low as he glared at his crewmate.

Jayne Cobb glanced at the Captain, and then at the young girl who sat, legs swinging, on the decking above them.

"Yup. She seems to like watching the weights," he shrugged, placing no more significance on it than he did any other of River's unfathomable actions. Bracing his arms above him, he hefted down the weight bar and held it steady, veins popping out on his forehead with the strain.

"Seems odd to me, that she'd do that," Mal continued, resting one booted foot on the edge of the bench and glaring at Jayne with renewed intensity. Sighing, Jayne pushed the bar back on to its rest and sat up. He obviously wasn't going to get out of the conversation _that _easily.

"She just likes watching the weights. Does the same with the Shepherd, but for some reason you ain't questionin' _him_."

"Because the Shepherd wouldn't take advantage of a young girl's obvious interest, that's why. Jayne, if I ever find out you've touched her in a way that's not appropriate….."

"Hey!" Jayne growled, not liking the way this conversation was going, "I ain't plannin' on touching that moon-brain!"

"And what if she plans on touching _you?_" Mal asked, quietly.

Jayne's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"She ain't ever shown any interest in anybody, in that way….."

"Well, maybe she plans on startin'. That's all I'm saying, Jayne. Just don't mess with her."

"Fine." Even Jayne could see when there was no point in continuing to argue. The Captain nodded, apparently satisfied, and walked away. Jayne settled back down on to the weight bench and glanced upwards. River was still there, though her legs were now still. She had a half-smile on her face and an odd look in her eyes.

"What you smilin' at?" He shouted up, not really expecting a reply.

"What _would_ you do, Jayne?" She called back, laughter lacing her voice.

"What?"

"What _would_ you do, if I decided to dance with you? Would you know the steps, or would I have to lead?"

Somehow, Jayne didn't think she was talking about dancing.

"I don't dance, girl," he growled, not liking the turn the conversation was taking.

"You don't kiss on the mouth, either – but I could teach you the moves. We could make a nice rhythm, you and I, if you would let me….."

"Ain't ever gonna happen, little girl." He said with finality.

River gazed down at him, laughter gone.

"You could stop the voices," she all but whispered, "you could still the noise. We could make a great silence together."

Jayne shivered and stood up abruptly.

"I'm goin' to my bunk. You'd best get that brother of yours to stick you with whatever it is he sticks you with. You're sounding crazier than normal." He stalked off, not looking back.

From her perch, River smiled and tangled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Inevitable," she whispered to herself, "like the rain."

River could see the future, and she knew that Jayne Cobb was definitely in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: FitzsFool

Title: The Watcher Chapter Two

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A continuation of The Watcher.

Jayne peeked around the cargo bay door, whilst trying to make it look as though he wasn't really _peeking_. Mercenaries, after all, never peeked. They strode about manfully, claiming every room they entered as their own.

"Seems like the coast's clear," he mumbled to himself, hoisting his trousers further up his waist and striding purposefully towards the weight bench. A flicker of movement from the walkways caught his attention and he stiffened, squinting upwards with a sharply indrawn breath.

"Gorram girl's makin' you jittery," he shook his head and continued on his way.

Up on the walkway, River held her own breath and carefully stretched the cramp out of her calf. Since their conversation a week previously, Jayne had been very careful to make sure she wasn't around whenever he worked out. River had had to resort to increasingly clandestine methods to watch him. This time, she had been waiting for an hour, squeezed into a tight space between a large box and a metal wall. It had worked, thankfully, and now she was afforded a glorious view of hot, sweaty Jayne. As she watched him, River mentally catalogued her reactions, much as she would for a science project.

_Heart-rate increasing, pupils dilated, fluid secretion progressing as expected._

River understood the physical aspects of sexual attraction. What she didn't understand were the abstracts, the feelings that such an attraction inevitably raised within her.

_Sex is a means to an end. A method of reproduction. Surely there is no sense in having sexual intercourse for any other reason than to conceive and further the species._

River shook her head, leaning forward slightly as Jayne removed his shirt in one swift motion, using it to rub his chest down.

Interaction between male and female pupils had been strictly monitored at the academy. As a consequence, River had spent the time that most girls learned about sex having her brain operated on. While other girls had experienced first kisses, first fumblings, River had experienced pain, hysteria and confusion. Now, River was keen to find out more about the process that had Kaylee and Simon giggling in his bunk late at night, when they thought River was asleep. She wanted to know what it was that shone so clearly through both Wash's and Zoe's eyes when they looked at each other. What made Mal and Inara so frightened.

River didn't understand the difference between lust and love.

Jayne would be the one to teach her. River had decided some time ago.

Now all there was left to do was convince him.


End file.
